Tōshirō Hitsugaya
| obrazek = O303 Profilowe Toshiro.png|Stary wygląd Ep363 Hitsugaya.png|Nowy wygląd | rasa = Shinigami | urodziny = 20 grudniaBleach Official Character Book Souls, strona 133 | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 133 cm | waga = 28 kg | przynależność = Gotei 13, Soul Society | zawód = Kapitan 10. Oddziału | poprzedni zawód = Żołnierz 3. rangi 10. Oddziału | zespół = Plik:10.png 10. Oddział | partner = Rangiku Matsumoto | poprzedni partner = Isshin Kurosaki | bazy operacyjne = 10. Oddział, Seireitei, Soul Society | krewni = Nienazwana babcia | edukacja = Akademia Shinō | shikai = Hyōrinmaru | bankai = Daiguren Hyōrinmaru | debiut w mandze = Tom 10, Rozdział 81 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 24 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society | japoński głos = Romi Paku | angielski głos = Steve Staley | hiszpański głos = David Brau (Hiszpania) Luis Fernando Orozco (Ameryka Łacińska) }} jest kapitanem 10. Oddziału w Gotei 13. Jego wicekapitanem jest Rangiku Matsumoto. Wygląd Hitsugaya jest niski, ma turkusowe oczy i krótkie, białe włosy, przez co zwraca na siebie uwagę w ludzkim świecie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 196, strona 5Manga Bleach; Rozdział 197, strona 15 Nosi zwyczajny kapitański płaszcz (haori) bez rękawów z zieloną wstęgą przewieszoną przez jego ramiona, która jest trzymana przez okrągłą spinkę. Wstęga utrzymuje pochwę miecza na plecach. Według standardów Shinigami jest bardzo młody i wygląda na dziecko. W ludzkim świecie nosi czarny podkoszulek i szare spodnie, pokazał się również w mundurku szkolnym z liceum Karakury. Półtora roku po klęsce Aizena, wkrótce po tym jak Ichigo odzyskał moce, Tōshirō pojawia się w sportowej fryzurze, podobnej do tej jaką miał zanim został Shinigami. Ma również długi turkusowy szalik.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 460, strona 11Manga Bleach; Rozdział 469, strony 2-3 175px|thumb|left|Hitsugaya w mundurze nieprzyjaciela Po treningu, jaki przeszedł po utracie swojego Bankai, Hitsugaya nosi przewiązaną na głowię opaskę w kolorze szalika. Po klęsce w pojedynku z Cangiem Du, Tōshirō zostaje przywrócony do żywych jako zombie za pośrednictwem umiejętności Giselle. Wtedy też jego strój ulega zmianie. Standardowy uniform Shinigami oraz kapitańskie haori ustępują białemu, obszytemu ciemnym futrem mundurowi Wandenreich oraz wysokim, solidnym butom. Do momentu ratunku ze strony Kurotsuchiego, jego skóra pozostaje ciemna. Osobowość Jest bardzo dojrzały i poważny, w przeciwieństwie do swojej porucznik, Rangiku Matsumoto. Pomimo różnic w osobowościach, obydwoje wydają się być w bliskich relacjach. Tōshirō często irytuje się, gdy ktoś niepotrzebnie zwraca na siebie uwagę. Było to doskonale pokazane, gdy przewodniczył grupce Shinigami w szkole Ichigo. Hitsugaya nienawidzi wszystkiego, co uznaje za dziecinne, nawet tych rzeczy, które zupełnie naturalnie kojarzą się z dziećmi, np. szkoła podstawowa. W ludzkim świecie kilka razy został pomylony z dzieckiem. Bardzo troszczy się o Hinamori ze względu na to, że są przyjaciółmi z dzieciństwa. Hitsugaya nie lubi lata i ciepłej pogody. Wiadomo także, że uwielbia arbuzy i amanattō - tradycyjną, słodką, japońską potrawę. W przeciwieństwie do swojej porucznik nie lubi persymon. W dzieciństwie, gdy jeszcze mieszkał w zachodnim Rukongai, został uznany za mistrza w kręceniu bączków. Ciężko pracował, ale jego jedyną motywacją było to, że jeśli prędzej skończy, szybciej będzie mógł udać się na popołudniową drzemkę. Wierzy w powiedzenie, „''że jeśli dziecko śpi długo, to szybciej rośnie''”, ale pomimo starań nie urósł zbyt wiele.Bleach Official Bootleg Zazwyczaj Hitsugaya jest wyśmiewany za swój wzrost - zarówno przez Shinigami w Soul Society, jak i przez własnych wrogów. Pomimo, a może właśnie przez to, jest bardzo oziębły w stosunku do większości ludzi - toleruje żarty i kontynuuje swoje obowiązki. Jedyną rzeczą, której nie może znieść, to nie tytułowanie go jako Kapitan Hitsugaya, ponieważ bardzo się starał, by objąć swoją pozycję. Jedynymi, którzy nazywają go po imieniu są: Ichigo, który wciąż jest upominany o właściwe odzywanie się do kapitana i Hinamori, która jako jedyna może tak się do niego zwracać. Momo bardzo często nazywa go Hitsugaya-kun lub okazjonalnie wraz z Ukitake . Ponadto, Karin i jej przyjaciele nazywają go po imieniu i nigdy nie dostali za to upomnienia. W Ilustrowanym Przewodniku Shinigami (omake na koniec odcinków), Ukitake w komiczny sposób daje mu cukierki i inne jedzenie, bo „Tō''shirō” i „Jūshirō” brzmią bardzo podobnie i mają białe włosy, dlatego obaj są „Shirō-chan”. Podczas swojej walki z Ichimaru nazywany jest uosobieniem niebiańskiego strażnika, który odradza się co kilkaset lat.Anime ''Bleach; Odcinek 48, ma to miejsce tylko w anime Historia thumb|left|190px|Młody Tōshirō w Rukongai Hitsugaya wychował się w Junrinan, pierwszym okręgu zachodniego Rukongai, gdzie mieszkał wraz z babcią i swoją przyjaciółką Momo Hinamori.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -16, strona 8 Tōshirō był typowym dzieciakiem. Lubił jeść (robił to niewyobrażalnie szybko) arbuzy i naśmiewać się z Hinamori. Dziewczyna często nazywała go „Shirō-chan”, co bardzo go denerwowało, jednak mimo to byli dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Hitsugaya, mimo że jest młodszy od Momo, czuje się za nią odpowiedzialny i chce ją ochraniać.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 46 Będąc dzieckiem, słyszał głos swojego Zanpakutō, Hyōrinmaru, który wołał go we śnie. Nikomu o tym nie mówił, sądząc, że to jedynie powracający sen.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -16, strony 2-6 Gdy Hinamori wstąpiła do Akademia Shinō, udawał szczęśliwego, jednak ukrywał swoje prawdziwe uczucia. Hinamori była jedyną osobą, oprócz jego babci, która go lubiła. Inne dzieci bały się go, choć nigdy nikomu nic nie zrobił. Wynikało to prawdopodobnie z jego chłodnej osobowości i nietypowego wyglądu. W czasie sześcioletniego pobytu Hinamori w Akademii Shinigami, zaczął zauważać, że ta odwiedzała go coraz rzadziej.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -16, strony 6-9 W tym samym czasie jego babcia mizerniała i była coraz bardziej wychudzona. thumb|right|190px|Pierwsze spotkanie Hitsugayi z Rangiku Gdy pewnego razu odwiedził handlarza, ten potraktował go pogardliwie. Tam poznał Rangiku Matsumoto, która zarzuciła handlarzowi, że źle traktuje klientów. Dziewczyna skrzyczała też Tōshirō, każąc mu, żeby zmienił swoje zachowanie, lecz on się jej wyrwał i uciekł do domu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -16, strony 9-10 Później, tej samej nocy, miał barwny sen o gigantycznym, lodowym smoku z wielkimi skrzydłami i dudniącym głosem. Ten sen różnił się od innych - tym razem powód jego snów nie tylko się przed nim zmaterializował, ale także próbował przedstawić swoje imię. Hitsugaya nie mógł go jednak usłyszeć przez silne, zagłuszające wiatry. Obudził się zlany zimnym potem i dostrzegł stojącą nad nim Rangiku. Kobieta wyjaśniła mu, że chłopiec powinien nauczyć się kontrolować własne Reiatsu, które spowodowało, że jego babcia przemarzła. Z początku Hitsugaya nie miał zielonego pojęcia o tym, co mówiła Matsumoto, ale ona położyła swoją dłoń na jego klatce piersiowej i zapytała, czy słyszy głos, który go wzywa.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -16, strony 15-19 Wyjaśniła mu, że jeśli odnajdzie ten głos, będzie w stanie kontrolować swoją moc. Przy tym zaznaczyła, że, żeby to zrobić, musi zostać Shinigami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -16, strony 11-14 Ku zaskoczeniu Hitsugayi, jego babcia była bardzo szczęśliwa, gdy ten wyjawił jej, że postanowił zostać Shinigami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -16, strony 19-21 Powiedziała mu, że zawsze trzymał wszystko wewnątrz siebie, nie chcąc jej skrzywdzić, ale w ten sposób sprawiał jej jeszcze więcej cierpienia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -16, strony 22-23 thumb|left|190px|Isshin zachwycony swoim oficerem Wkrótce potem chłopiec wstąpił do Akademii Shinigami i skończył ją w rok, po czym trafił do 10. Oddziału pod dowództwem Isshina Shiby. Został żołnierzem 3. rangi i zajmował się całą papierkową robotą. Kapitan był zachwycony swoim oficerem i uważał go za godnego następcę. Pewnego dnia Tōshirō przedstawił mu raport o zaginionych Shinigami w Naruki. Isshin postanowił zbadać sprawę i oznajmił, że wróci za dwa dni, a w tym czasie Hitsugaya i Rangiku mają zająć się oddziałem. Matsumoto chciała iść razem z kapitanem, jednak Tōshirō uświadomił jej, że to niebezpieczna misja i będą mu tylko przeszkadzać.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 529, strony 11-15 Kilka dni później Tōshirō pracuje w koszarach, podczas gdy Rangiku stara się zrzucić swoje obowiązki na kapitana, jednak ten wcześniej wyruszył do Świata Ludzi. Matsumoto wścieka się i stwierdza, że Isshin zbyt lekceważy swoje obowiązki. Hitsugaya dopowiada, że Rangiku wcale nie jest pod tym względem lepsza.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 534, strony 1-2 Jakiś czas później został kapitanem 10. Oddziału, tym samym stając się najmłodszym kapitanem w całej historii Soul Society. Zaprzyjaźnił się z Jidanbō Ikkanzaką, strażnikiem Zachodniej Bramy. Nauczył go wtedy "przepisów miasta". Fabuła Soul Society thumb|right|190px|Hitsugaya ostrzegający Momo przed Ichimaru Hitsugaya pojawia się po raz pierwszy na nadzwyczajnym posiedzeniu zwołanym przez kapitana głównodowodzącego Yamamoto. Jednakże, stwierdza, że jak zwykle starzy ludzie angażują się w ich bezsensowne argumenty w odpowiedzi na ciągłe kłótnie między kapitanami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 81, strony 18-19Manga Bleach; Rozdział 82, strona 3 190px|thumb|left|Hitsugaya powstrzymujący Kirę i Hinamori Tōshirō podejrzewa, że ówczesny kapitan 3. Oddziału, Gin Ichimaru, ma coś wspólnego z wyrokiem Rukii Kuchiki. Dzieli się tymi przeczuciami z Hinamori, co spowodowało zaatakowanie przez nią Gina. Incydent skończył się na zamknięciu Momo i Izuru w więzieniu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 99, strony 17-18Manga Bleach; Rozdział 101, strony 1-16 Po tym Hitsugaya pyta się Ichimaru czy miał zamiar zabić Momo. Kapitan 3. Oddziału spokojnie zaprzecza, jednak Tōshirō ostrzega go, że jeśli choć jeden włos spadnie z głowy Hinamori, to go zabije.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 101, strona 17 190px|thumb|right|Hitsugaya walczący z Ginem Po tym, jak Gin wypuszcza Kirę z więzienia, Hitsugaya staje się coraz bardziej podejrzliwy i staje do walki przeciwko kapitanowi i porucznikowi. Przeszkadza mu jednak Hinamori, która oskarża go o morderstwo Aizena. Momo ściska swój miecz tak mocno, że jej dłonie zaczynają krwawić. Młody kapitan uwalnia swój Zanpakutō i atakuje Ichimaru. Zaleca Izuru odejść dalej, gdyż może ucierpieć (radzi co najmniej 12 km różnicy). Podczas walki skutecznie unieruchamia ramię kapitana 3. Oddziału, który w tym momencie po raz pierwszy otworzył oczy i przestał się uśmiechać. Będąc w pułapce Hitsugayi, Ichimaru próbuje zaatakować Hinamori, ale jest powstrzymany przez Rangiku Matsumoto.Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 130-132 Widząc działania dotyczące egzekucji Rukii, i podejrzewając, że za wszystkim stoi Ichimaru, Hitsugaya postanawia dowiedzieć się prawdy. Odbiera Jigokuchō od Matsumoto, który informuje o przesunięciu egzekucji i postanawia ją zatrzymać, by przeszkodzić planom Gina poprzez bezpośrednie odwołanie się do 46 Central.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 133, strony 7-9 190px|thumb|left|Hitsugaya odkrywający śmierć 46 Central Po przybyciu do Podziemnej Auli, Hitsugaya i Matsumoto odkrywają, że wszyscy członkowie są martwi. Przypuszcza, że nie żyją od mniej więcej 2 dni. Zastanawia się nad dokładnym czasem, ponieważ Soul Society było w stanie wojennym i wszystkie baraki zostały pozamykane od porażki Renjiego. Ponadto, cała trzynastka zabezpieczeń jest aktywna i nie ma śladów włamania. Hitsugaya podejrzewa, że wszyscy zostali zamordowani przed założeniem zabezpieczeń i wszystkie rozkazy, jakie później wydawali były fałszywe. Zauważa, że tak wielki plan nie mógł być zrealizowany jedynie przez Ichimaru. W rozmyślaniach przerywa mu Izuru, który zostaje zapytany, czy to on jest odpowiedzialny za śmierć 46 Central. Wicekapitan zaprzecza i mówi, że powinni chronić Hinamori, ponieważ uciekła z baraków 10. Oddziału za pomocą Kidō. Hitsugaya dochodzi do wniosku, że Momo ten cały czas podążała za nim, zawraca i rozkazuje Rangiku pojmać Kirę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 168, strony 1-11 190px|right|thumb|Hitsugaya starający się walczyć z Aizenem Tōshirō powraca do siedziby 46 Central, gdzie zastaje żywego Aizena oraz Gina. Okazuje się, że byli oni w zmowie i działają przeciwko Soul Society. Sōsuke twierdzi, że nawet gdy został kapitanem, Ichimaru od zawsze był jego jedynym podwładnym. Hitsugaya zarzuca mu, że wszystkich zwodził, na co Aizen tłumaczy mu, że jedynie udawał sympatycznego i nauczy go, że admiracja jest najdalszą rzeczą od zrozumienia. Tōshirō postanawia zabić ówczesnego kapitana 5. Oddziału, aktywuje Bankai, jednak Aizen uświadamia, że cios, którzy rzekomo przyjął, był tylko iluzją stworzoną przez jego Shikai.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 170 Po tych wydarzeniach pojawia się kapitan 4. Oddziału, Retsu Unohana. Konfrontuje się chwilę z Aizenem, który następnie ucieka. Postanawia wyleczyć Tōshirō i Momo, a Isane każe powiadomić Soul Society o zdradzie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 172, strona 7Manga Bleach; Rozdział 179, strona 7 Hitsugaya jest później widziany sprawny, kiedy czuwa nad ranną i nieprzytomną Hinamori.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 180, strony 16-19 Bount (tylko anime) 190px|thumb|left|Hitsugaya mówi by pokonać Bount w świecie żywych Podczas Inwazji Bount, Hitsugaya wysyła więcej Shinigami do miasta Karakura, ponieważ twierdzi, że nie mogą z wszystkim polegać na Ichigo Kurosakim.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 81 Kiedy Bount pojawiają się w Soul Society, Hitsugaya wraz z Renjim i Matsumoto badają raport o aktywności Bount w lesie położonym w Rukongai. Bount jednak znikają zanim ci pojawiają się na miejscu zdarzenia. Tam też po raz pierwszy spotyka Makiego Ichinose, który postanawia z nim walczyć i używa zdolności własnego Zanpakutō, by zwieść Hitsugayę, Renjiego, Matsumoto, Ichigo i Chada.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 92 W momencie, gdy Ichinose próbuje zaatakować Sado, jego ruch blokuje kapitan 11. Oddziału, Kenpachi Zaraki. Kenpachi informuje Hitsugayę, że ten powinien zabrać ze sobą resztę i powstrzymać Kariyę przed wejściem do Seireitei.Anime Bleach; Odcinki 97-98 190px|thumb|right|Tōshirō i Gō krzyżują bronie Jest obecny na spotkaniu dowódców, gdzie kapitan Suì-Fēng wysłuchuje raportu wygłoszonego przez Yamamoto. Krótko po tym zaczyna się kłótnia pomiędzy Tōshirō, a Mayurim Kurotsuchi kapitanem 12. Oddziału, ponieważ ten chce zrzucić na niego winę obecności Bount w Soul Society. Shunsui broni Hitsugayi, zauważając, że Bount dostali się do ich świata przez 12. Oddział. Pomimo pomocy od Shunsuia, głównodowodzący usuwa Hitsugayę z pozycji kapitana oddziału obronnego.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 99 Później Tōshirō staje twarzą w twarz z Bount Gō Kogą, który jak dotąd pokonał wszystkich członków 10. Oddziału. Koga wzywa swoją Lalkę, Dalk. Hitsugaya zamraża ją, przez co ta się rozpada, więc Koga uwalnia prawdziwą formę swojej lalki, wojenną siekierę. W odpowiedzi na to, Hitsugaya uwalnia swój Bankai. Obydwaj kontynuują walkę, podczas której Gō otrzymał wiele poważnych ran i musiał zaabsorbować dużo cząsteczek duchowych, by siebie uleczyć, jednak jego ciało zaczęło odrzucać ich energię. W akcie desperacji Koga próbuje zadać ostatni cios Hitsugayi, ale mu się nie udaje i przegrywa walkę. Po tym Hitsugaya wraca do baraków 10. Oddziału, informując, że Koga powinien otrzymać prawidłowy pogrzeb, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że temu udało się przeżyć.Anime Bleach; Odcinki 104-105 Arrancar 190px|thumb|left|Hitsugaya przybywa z zespołem Hitsugaya przewodniczy grupce Shinigami, która została przeznaczona do ochrony miasta Karakury przed Arrancarami. Wszyscy pojawiają w szkole Ichigo ubrani w mundurki szkolne, a Hitsugaya tłumaczy, jak wielkie niebezpieczeństwo stanowi Arrancar dla Soul Society.Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 195-196 Kiedy grupka Arrancarów, której liderem jest Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez atakuje, Hitsugaya staje do walki przeciw Shawlongowi Koufangowi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 200, strony 13-15 Shawlong odpiera wszystkie jego ataki, nawet gdy ten używa Daiguren Hyōrinmaru.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 206, strona 21 Walka jest kontynuowana, nawet jeśli wszystkie ataki Hitsugayi nie przynoszą żadnych poważnych ran Arrancarowi. Po jakimś czasie Shawlong domyśla się sposobu działania Bankai Tōshirō. Dochodzi do wniosku, że wolałby go zabić, gdy ten wciąż ma uwolnione Bankai. Arrancar przywołuje swoją prawdziwą formę i udaje mu się poważnie zranić kapitana.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 208, strony 9-21 190px|thumb|right|Hitsugaya kontra Shawlong Shawlong używa swoich ostrych pazurów, by przeciąć jedno z lodowych skrzydeł kapitana. Przedstawia prawdę dotyczącą Arrancarów i Espady.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 209, strony 3-8 Soul Society w końcu wydaje pozwolenie na zdjęcie limitów, sprawiając, że Hitsugaya może walczyć ze swoją prawdziwą mocą.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 209, strony 13-18 Shawlong zastanawia się, czym jest usunięcie limitu. Dowiaduje się, że każdy porucznik i kapitan musi mieć nałożony limit w momencie, gdy wchodzą do ludzkiego świata. Hitsugaya używa swojej techniki Ryūsenka. Shawlong wzywa swoją grupę do odwrotu, ale zostaje złapany i zamrożony przez Tōshirō.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 210 Pomimo poważnych obrażeń, Hitsugaya wygrywa bitwę po zwolnieniu limitu przez użycie jednego ataku, jednak po pokonaniu Shawlonga, Hitsugaya traci przytomność poprzez zmęczenie i odniesione rany w walce.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 211, strony 3-4 Jakiś czas później, Hitsugaya rozmawia z Yamamoto przez video. Kapitan 1. Oddziału tłumaczy mu plany Aizena dotyczące Klucza Króla i głównodowodzący pozwala Hinamori na chwilę rozmowy. Tōshirō jest zaskoczony jej obecnością i pyta się, czy powinna w swoim stanie ruszać się z łóżka. Momo próbuje go przekonać, ze czuje się o wiele lepiej, choć wcale na to nie wygląda. Hinamori przeprasza Hitsugayę za to, że mu nie uwierzyła i zaatakowała go. Kapitan mówi jej, by się tym nie przejmowała, zupełnie jakby się tym nie przejmował. Rozkazuje jej również wrócić do łóżka, aby pozbyła się sińców pod oczami. Momo dziękuje Hitsugayi za zaakceptowanie przeprosin, ale ten ją zbywa, mówiąc, że nawet jeśli już nie jest dzieckiem, to i tak na takie wygląda, więc powinna więcej spać, by urosnąć. Hinamori krzyczy na niego i przypomina, że to nie ona ma problemy ze wzrostem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 224, strony 4-9 190px|thumb|left|Hitsugaya rozmawia z Hinamori Hitsugaya przypomina jej, że powinna nazywać go "Kapitan Hitsugaya". Momo pyta się, czy zamierza walczyć z Aizenem. Tōshirō potwierdza, na co Hinamori zaczyna go błagać, by ten oszczędził kapitana Aizena. Tłumaczy, że to, co robi Aizen z pewnością jest złe, ale on na pewno ma ku temu jakieś dobre powody. Wierzy w to, że Gin lub ktoś inny zmusza go do wszystkich popełnionych przestępstw. Yamamoto uderza ją, pozbawiając przytomności i oddaje w ręce swojego porucznika, Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe. Kapitan 1. Oddziału przeprasza Hitsugayę, tłumacząc, że spełnił jej życzenie rozmowy ze swoim przyjacielem, ale najwidoczniej było na to za wcześnie. Tōshirō jest wściekły na Aizena za stan, w jakim pozostawił Hinamori.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 224, strony 10-14 190px|thumb|right|Hitsugaya zaatakowany przez Luppiego Jakiś czas później miasto Karakura zostaje zaatakowane po raz drugi przez Arrancarów. Hitsugaya staje naprzeciwko 10. Espady, Yammy'ego Llargo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 230, strony 10-16 Shikai Tōshirō zamraża Espadę, ale jedynie na krótką chwilę. Yammy zdobywa się na komentarz, że zimny atak był odświeżający. W tym momencie Tōshirō zauważa, że nawet jego 100% Shikai nie jest zdolne do pokonana Espady.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 231, strona 18 Ich walka jest szybko zakończona przez nowego 6. Espadę, Luppiego Antenora.Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 231-232 Arrancar zaczyna wzywać swoją prawdziwą formę, ale zauważając niesamowitą moc Espady, Hitsugaya atakuje przed wywołaniem własnego Bankai. Po tym, jak zostaje przygwożdżony do ziemi za pomocą jednego ataku, Hitsuugaya powraca z przywołaniem Bankai i tłumaczy jego zdolności. Nieuwaga Luppiego daje mu odpowiedni czas na ostatni ruch, Sennen Hyōrō, dzięki któremu ratuje swoich podwładnych. Luppi ucieka dzięki Negación, będąc jedynie unieruchomionym przez lód i obiecuje Hitsugayi śmierć.Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 233-236 Dowiadując się, że Orihime podążyła za Arrancarem do Hueco Mundo, Tōshirō i jego drużyna powraca do Soul Society, by pomóc w przygotowaniu do bitwy przeciw Aizenowi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 238 Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) 190px|thumb|left|Hitsugaya krzyczy na Rangiku za zniszczone papiery Hitsugaya zajmuje się robotą papierkową, gdy Rangiku pyta się go, czy słyszał o plotce dotyczącej nowego kapitana 3. Oddziału. Hitsugaya kontynuuje swoją pracę, tłumacząc, że jest jednym z dowódców, więc wiedział o tym o wiele wcześniej. Matsumoto zastanawia się, kiedy Kira osiągnął Bankai, ale Hitsugaya mówi jej, że Izuru nie jest nowym kapitanem i nawet on nie zna jego tożsamości. Hitsugaya potem jest obecny podczas ceremonii powitalnej dla kapitana 3. Oddziału, Shūsuke Amagaia. Po zakończeniu uroczystości opuszcza salę wraz z pozostałymi kapitanami.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 168 190px|thumb|right|Hitsugaya i Amagai krzyżują miecze Kiedy Ichigo Kurosaki i Rukia Kuchiki pojawiają się w Soul Society, by uratować Rurichiyo Kasumiōji, reszta Shinigami z Gotei 13 dostaje rozkaz, by zatrzymać Ichigo pod zarzutem porwania i próby zabójstwa szlachciców. Tōshirō i jego dywizja zajmują się obserwowaniem dworu Kasumiōji. Mimo tego, że Ichigo się ukrywa, Hitsugaya wyczuwa jego energię duchową i każe się ukazać. Rukia prosi go o czas na wytłumaczenie, na co ten odpowiada, że będą mogli się tłumaczyć przed Yamamoto. Wkrótce pojawia się też kapitan Amagai i staje po stronie Ichigo. Nowy kapitan wyciąga swój Zanpakutō i atakuje Hitsugayę, który blokuje atak i rozkazuje mu się wycofać, ale Amagai odmawia. Tōshirō uwalnia swój Shikai, mówiąc, że skoro jest kapitanem, nie powinien się powstrzymywać.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 185 190px|thumb|left|Hitsugaya i Byakuya przybywają pokonać Amagaia Byakuya Kuchiki pojawia się w środku walki pomiędzy Shūsuke i Hitsugayą, informując, że został wydany rozkaz pokonania klanu Kasumiōji. Tłumaczy, że znaleziono dowody potwierdzające ich zdradę. Krótko po tym, Tōshirō i Byakuya czekają na dachu, kiedy dołącza do nich porucznik 10. Oddziału, Rangiku Matsumoto. Hitsugaya mówi jej, że strategia, której używają, została wymyślona przez generała. Byakuya dodaje, że klan Kasumiōji jest rodziną szlachecką i Gotei 13 nie mogłoby interweniować, dopóki ci nie popełniliby jakiejś poważnej zbrodni.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 186 Hitsugaya potem pojawia się podczas walki pomiędzy Ichigo i Amagaiem, obserwując, jak nowy kapitan próbuje zaatakować Yamamoto. Jest świadkiem wyjaśnień dotyczących ojca Shūsuke, jakie złożył sam generał, a także późniejszego samobójstwa Amagaia.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 189 Sztuczna Karakura 190px|thumb|right|Hitsugaya kontra [[Tier Harribel]] Kiedy Aizen wraz z pierwszą trójką Espady atakują sztuczną Karakurę, Hitsugaya wraz ze swoją porucznik i resztą kapitanów nieobecnych w Hueco Mundo czekają na jego przybycie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 315, strona 4 Po pokonaniu czwórki Fracción Baraggana Louisenbairn'a rozpoczyna się bitwa pomiędzy shinigami i Arrancarami. Hitsugaya i Matsumoto stają do walki z Tier Harribel i jej Fracción. Rangiku proponuje swojemu kapitanowi, że zajmie się całą trójką Fracción, więc ten będzie mógł walczyć z Harribel bez przeszkód.Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 329-330 Podczas przybycia Hinamori, Hitsugaya przypomina sobie, jak ta prosiła go o uratowanie Aizena, przez co Harribel pyta się go, dlaczego jego reiatsu stało się niestabilne. Odpowiada jej że nie wie, choć podświadomie zastanawia się, dlaczego Momo przybyła na pole bitwy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 334, strony 7-10 Walka Hitsugayi przeciw Harribel wydaje się zmienić, kiedy ta wyczuła śmierć swojej ostatniej Fraccion. Harribel odpycha od siebie Hitsugayę i rozpina kurtkę, ukazując numer 3, który jest wytatuowany na jej prawej piersi. Hitsugaya jest zaskoczony, dowiadując się, że ma dopiero pozycję 3, mimo że posiada tak dużą siłę. Kiedy ta mówi mu, że jeszcze nie użyła swojej prawdziwej siły, Hitsugaya używa swojego Bankai, by dorównać nagłemu wzrostowi mocy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 339, strony 9-15 190px|thumb|left|Hitsugaya zatakowany przez Harribel 190px|thumb|right|Lodowy klon Tōshirō przecięty przez Tier Podczas walki Harribel powala Hitsugayę na ziemię, pytając "czy to jest prawdziwa siła kapitana". Obiecuje zakończyć bitwę i szykuje się do uwolnienia swojego Zanpakutō. Tōshirō zauważa, że zmiany w jej wyglądzie nie są tak duże, jak przewidywał, ale niedocenienie jej byłoby fatalną pomyłką. Harribel udowadnia do przez rozcięcie prawej strony jego ciała od ramienia, nim ten mógł to spostrzec.Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 355-356 Wierząc, że Hitsugaya został pokonany, Harribel odwraca się w stronę generała Yamamoto, ale nim może cokolwiek zrobić, zostaje zaatakowana przez niewidocznego napastnika. Harribel udaje się zablokować atak wystarczająco, by zauważyć, że to nietknięty Hitsugaya. Zmieszana swoim wcześniejszym przekonaniem, że go zabiła, odwraca się, by zobaczyć, że tak naprawdę zaatakowała wtedy lodowego klona. Hitsugaya twierdzi, że to tylko jednorazowa technika do użycia w bitwie, ale wzrost siły Harribel był zbyt wielki. Wtedy dodaje, by nie lekceważyła siły kapitańskiej.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 356 Walka jest kontynuowana, a Hitsugaya wyjawia, że może wykorzystać jakąkolwiek wodę, jaka go otacza, dodając, że Harribel nigdy go nie dosięgnie. Kiedy ją atakuje, Harribel topi jego lód, wykorzystując go przeciw kapitanowi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 357, strony 16-20 Podczas wymiany ciosów Hitsugaya wyjawia jej kolejne prawo bitwy. W odpowiedzi na to, Harribel używa swojego Cero, przez co ten nazywa ją słabą. Dochodzi do wniosku, że Cero było tak słabe, ponieważ obydwoje czekają na skroplenie powietrza na polu bitwy i zauważa, że jeśli tak się stanie, Harribel zakończy tą walkę za pomocą jednego ataku. Jest zmęczony czekaniem i mówi Harribel, że istnieje technika jego Bankai, z której dotąd nigdy nie korzystał. Tłumaczy, że nie musi czekać na wodę, ponieważ Hyōrinmaru jest najsilniejszym lodowym Zanpakutō, przez co cała woda jego jego bronią, a niebo jest w jego władaniu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 358 190px|thumb|left|Moc [[Hyōrinmaru (dusza)|Hyōrinmaru - Tensō Jūrin]] Potem uwalnia swoją dotąd niewykorzystaną moc: Hyōten Hyakkasō. Hitsugaya pyta ją o imię, na co ta odpowiada: Tier Harribel. Kapitan przedstawia się, dodając swoją rangę i atakuje ponownie. Niebo staje się coraz ciemniejsze, zaczyna padać śnieg. Harribel chce roztopić śnieg przy użyciu zdolności Hirviendo, ale w momencie, gdy jej miecz dotyka płatków śniegu, na jej ciele zacznają wyrastać lodowe kwiaty. Hitsugaya spokojnie oznajmia jej, że gdy zakwitnie sto takich kwiatów, Harribel zginie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 359, strony 4-12 Wraz z Wonderweissem z Garganty wyłania się ogromna kreatura. Wonderweiss zaczyna lamentować, przez co lodowa kolumna, w której uwięziona jest Harribel, zaczyna pękać. Widząc to, Hitsugaya jest zaskoczony, a gdy kolumna się rozpada, Harribel się uwalnia i na niego spogląda.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 364, strony 9-10 Hitsugaya jest zaalarmowany obecnocią Aizena, gdy wielki Hollow rozdmuchuje płomienne więzienie, w którym przebywali trzej zdrajcy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 365, strona 16 Kiedy przybywają Visoredzi, Hitsugaya jest zaskoczony ich tożsamością.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 365, strona 3 Jest zaskoczony ogromną liczbą Gillianów, która wydostaje się z paszczy ogromnego Hollowa.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 365, strona 15 Po tym jak Visoredzi zakładają swoje maski i pokonują Hollowy, Hitsugaya zauważa ich prawdziwą siłę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 366, strona 15 Kiedy obserwuje deklarację Komamury, że ten chce walczyć wraz z Visoredami, Harribel próbuje go zaatakować od tyłu. Jednak Lisa Yadōmaru i Hiyori Sarugaki interweniują i blokują atak, nim Hitsugaya ma szansę wyciągnąć miecz. 190px|thumb|right|Lisa i Hiyori walczą z Hitsugayą przeciwko Tier Po tym Hitsugaya zauważa, że nieważne czym naprawdę są Visoredzi - przyjaciółmi czy wrogami - i decyduje się walczyć wraz z nimi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 367, strony 6-8 Hitsugaya pyta Hiyori, czy może zadać jej pytanie, ale ta odpowiada, że nie powie mu nic więcej o Visoredach. Kapitan mówi, że chciałby ją o coś poposić, ponieważ siłą dorównują Harribel, a sam chciałby iść walczyć przeciw Aizenowi. Hiyori krzyczy na niego, dodając, że Visoredzi też przybyli, by zabić Aizena i Hitsugaya miał kłopoty przeciw Espadzie, więc jak sobie poradzi przeciw sile Aizena. Hiyori krzyczy na niego do momentu, aż ten przeprasza za swoje irracjonalne zachowanie, a ta pyta go o status. Kiedy Hiyori nazywa go kurduplem, Hitsugaya łapie ją i wytyka, że jest niższa od niego. Oboje kontynuują walczyć do momentu, kiedy Lisa kieruje się przeciw Tier Harribel.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 368, strony 10-13 Hitsugaya, Hiyori, i Lisa atakują Harribel ze swoimi Shikai, co powoduje wielką eksplozję. Jednak walka zostaje szybko zakończona przez samego Aizena, który zabija Espadę i wyzywa Gotei 13 i Visoredów do walki. Hitsugaya jest wśród kapitanów i Visoredów, którzy planują, jak ochronić Ichigo przed Aizenem i jego Shikai. .Manga Bleach; Rozdział 388, strona 19 Tōshirō atakuje jako pierwszy, twierdząc, że walka się nie zacznie, jeśli nikt nie potrafi się zdecydować. Zbywa Aizena, który nazywa go lekkomyślnym, mówiąc, że jedną ze zdolności Aizena jest stracenie czujności przeciwnika. Kiedy kapitan Kyōraku dołącza się do walki, Sōsuke komplementuje Tōshirō za to, że nie był na tyle głupi, by zaatakować samemu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 389, strony 4-6 Hitsugaya pyta go jego teorię mieczy, które bez nienawiści są jak orły bez skrzydeł i mówi mu, że pokładanie odpowiedzialności w swoich ostrzach oznacza bycie kapitanem. Kapitanowie nie wymachują swoimi mieczami z powodu nienawiści i mówi Aizenowi, że nie ma tego, co powinien mieć każdy kapitan. Aizen odpowiada, że to zabawne, że akurat on to mówi, ponieważ przez zdarzenia z Hinamori, Hitsugaya ma w sobie więcej nienawiści niż jakikolwiek inny kapitan. Po tym Shunsui atakuje Aizena po raz kolejny, Hitsugaya przyznaje, że jego ostrze jest pełne złości i przyszedł do Karakury, by go zabić.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 389, strony 14-19. Po potwiedzeniu własnej nienawiści, Hitsugaya tłumaczy swoje motywy: "Jeśli mogę cię zabić, nie obchodzi mnie, czy stracę swoją pozycję." Ostrzega Aizena, by ten się przygotował i chce go zaatakować, ale jest zatrzymany. Wtedy pojawiają się Komamura i Love, równocześnie atakując Aizena. Kiedy Komamura przeprasza Hitsugayę za przerwanie walki, ten przyznaje, że nie miał żadnych intencji, by walczyć przeciwko niemu samemu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 390, strony 1-11 190px|thumb|left|Hitsugaya myśli, że przebił Aizena... Gdy Suì-Fēng atakuje Aizena, Hitsugaya pokrywa jego ramię i Zanpakutō lodem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 391, strona 12 Kiedy Aizen jest zaatakowany przez Suì-Fēng i Shunsui'a, Hitsugaya mówi mu, że to już koniec i na niego rusza. Aizen zauważa, że Hitsugaya jest bardzo młody, a postępowanie bez większego przemyślenia jest jego największą słabością. Wtedy zauważa, że Shinji używa swojego Sakanade 'w formie Shikai. Dochodzi do wniosku, że już jest za późno, ponieważ miecz już na niego zadziałał, sprawiając, że Hitsugaya tak właściwie nie zaatakował od przodu, ale od tyłu.Manga ''Bleach; Rozdział 391, strony 17-19 190px|thumb|right|...ale to była Hinamori Kiedy Ichigo krzyczy na shinigami, pytając, co oni właściwie robią, Tōshirō rozumie, że tak naprawdę nie zaatakował Aizena. Jest zszokowany, gdy widzi Hinamori nadzianą na jego własny miecz. Kiedy ona pyta "Shiro-chan… dlaczego?", Hitsugaya krzyczy i rzuca się na Aizena, ignorując Shunsui'a, który każe mu poczekać. Aizen, wykorzystując ślepą nienawiść kapitana, pokonuje jego Bankai i pozostałych dowodóców znajdujących się w pobliżu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 392, strony 11-22 Hitsugaya traci swoje lewe ramię i większość lewej nogi, zaczynając spadać w stronę miasta. Gdy to się dzieje, Aizen mówi pokonanym, że ich nie zabije, a pozwoli oglądać pozostałą część bitwy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 393, strony 1-3 10 dni po tym, jak Aizen zostaje złapany, a Hitsugaya całkowicie uzdrowiony, kapitan zaczyna regularnie trenować w jaskini, żałując, że nie potrafił ochronić Hinamori, mimo tego, że przeżyła. Hitsugaya obiecuje sobie zostać silniejszym i zyskać większej kontroli nad Hyorinmaru.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 423, strony 8-9 Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) 190px|thumb|left|Ukitake i Hitsugaya patrzą, jak pojawia się Muramasa Hitsugaya próbuje skontaktować się ze swoim Zanpakutō, ale Hyōrinmaru zdaje się odmawiać przybycia. Jego porucznik, Rangiku Matsumoto wyznaje mu, że nie może uwolnić swojego Zanpakutō. Nowo przybyła Isane Kotetsu z 4. Oddziału stwierdza, że jej Zanpakutō także nie odpowiada na żadne wezwania. Momo Hinamori z 5. Oddziału radzi im by były bardziej otwarte i współczujące w stosunku do swoich mieczy. Hitsugaya jest wezwany przez Jigokuchō na nagłe spotkanie kapitańskie zwołane przez Yamamoto. Jednak gdy wszyscy dowódcy zjawiają się na wyznaczonym miejscu, nie ma wśród nich nich generała. Pojawia się ranny porucznik 1. Oddziału, Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe i mdleje, kiedy ukazuje się tajemnicza postać zapowiadając, że generał nie przyjdzie na spotkanie, alarmując wszystkich zebranych. Hitsugaya jest wśród innych kapitanów, gdy Sajin Komamura zostaje zaatakowany przez swój Zanpakutō. Wtedy Muramasa ujawnia, że uwolnił wszystkie duchy Zanpakutō spod kontroli Shinigami. Wzywa je do siebie i Tōshirō jako pierwszy zauważa, że Zanpakutō przybrały swoje prawdziwe formy. Jest zaskoczony, kiedy obok niego materializuje się Hyōrinmaru i odchodzi do Muramasy.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 230 190px|right|thumb|Tōshirō stara się odzyskać Hyōrinmaru Rozpoczyna się bitwa pomiędzy Shinigami, a duchami Zanpakutō. Hitsugaya staje do walki z Senbonzakurą, ale zostaje odepchnięty.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 231 Potem konfrontuje się z Hyōrinmaru, który stracił pamięć, kiedy Zanpakutō atakuje Ichigo i próbuje go zabić. Tōshirō wyjawia mu swoje imię i informuje, kto jest jego prawdziwym właścicielem.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 238 190px|thumb|left|Zamrożeni Hyōrinmaru i Hitsugaya Hitsugaya jest zaskoczony, kiedy Hyōrinmaru nie chce wierzyć, że tak małe dziecko mogłoby nim władać. By dowiedzieć się prawdy, obydwoje rozpoczynają walkę, podczas której Hyōrinmaru uzyskuje znaczną przewagę. Tōshirō pyta go, jaki jest jego cel, a ten odpowiada, że chciałby znaleźć miejsce, do którego należy. Znając ból niedopasowania do innych, Tōshirō jest bardziej zdeterminowany, by wygrać i odzyskać Hyōrinmaru. Wzywa moce Zanpakutō, udowadniając, że jest jego prawdziwym właścicielem. To sprawia, że Hyōrinmaru uwalnia się od Muramasy i staje po stronie Tōshirō.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 239 Hitsugaya potem odpoczywa w barakach 4. Oddziału podczas wciąż trwającej bitwy. Kiedy budzi się i chce pomóc swoim kompanom, powstrzymuje go Hyōrinmaru, mówiąc, by uwierzył w pozostałych Shinigami. Dodaje, że Tōshirō udowodnił, że bunt Zanpakutō nie jest wystarczający, by zniszczyć Shinigami.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 243 Hitsugaya potem pomaga Ichigo, kiedy ten jest złapany przez Ryūjin Jakkę w płomiennej klatce. Wraz z Hyōrinmaru zamrażają ogień wystarczająco długo, by ten mógł uciec.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 248 Potem pojawia się w świecie żywych z innymi Shinigami, gotowy pomóc Ichigo w walce przeciwko Muramasie.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 253 Wraz z Hyōrinmaru, Tōshirō niszczy otaczające Muramasę Gilliany, ale jego Garganta sprawia, że do świata dostaje się jeszcze większa ilość Hollowów.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 254 Hitsugaya, używając swojego Bankai, pomaga zamknąć Gargantę poprzez połączenie Reiatsu. W tym samym czasie, Ichigo wygrywa swoją walkę z Muramasą.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 255 Bestialskie miecze (tylko anime) thumb|right|190px|Hitsugaya na przyjęciu Aby wyjść z chaosu zaprowadzonego przez Muramasę, Gotei 13 otrzymuje dzień wolnego na odpoczynek i zabawę. Ku irytacji Hitsugayi, jego dywizja pozwoliła sobie na zbyt dużo i się upili. Tōshirō czuwa nad przyjęciem ze względu na prośbę Rukii i Sode no Shirayuki, które obawiały się ataku Tōjū. Potem podchodzi do niego pijana Rangiku. Hitsugaya zirytowany idzie do Rukii i mówi, że opuszcza przyjęcie. Kiedy odchodzi, idzie za nim pijana Matsumoto, która mówi, że chce wypić jeszcze więcej.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 256 Później, Hitsugaya dostaje misję aby udać się do Świata Ludzi i złapać Tōjū, które tam uciekły. Po spotkaniu Ichigo i wyjaśnieniu sytuacji idzie ich szukać. Ku jego zdziwieniu, Rankingu postanawia mu pomóc (i wykorzystać szansę by zabawić się w Świecie Ludzi). Później, zauważa Ichigo walczącego z Tōjū podobnym do Hollowa. Tōshirō zamraża i niszczy go. Jakiś czas potem zauważa innego Tōjū, który różni się od pozostałych.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 257 Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) 190px|thumb|left|[[Inaba raportuje zapis z Dangai Hitsugayi]] Miesiąc po pokonaniu Aizena, Hitsugaya spotyka Kyōraku i Ukitake na zewnątrz budynków 1. Oddziału, mówiąc im, że zdawał raport oczyszczenia terenu wokół Karakury i dalszy transport do Soul Society. Hitsugaya jest zaskoczony, słysząc, że Nanao powiedziała Shunsuiowi, że to powinno być zakończone tego samego dnia i narzekała na obijającą się Rangiku - był to bowiem obowiązek należący do 10. Oddziału. Hitsugaya prosi ich, by zdali z tego raport i odchodzi. Potem kontaktuje się z Rangiku przez Denreishinki i krytykuje ją za to, że nie sporządzała regularnych raportów ze swoich postępów. Kiedy ta informuje go, że wszystkie są skończone, rozkazuje jej wrócić, narzekając na jej zachowanie. Tego samego wieczoru, Hitsugaya mówi Akonowi, że nie był w stanie skontaktować się z Nanao i Rangiku od momentu, gdy te zapowiedziały swój powrót. Chce zobaczyć, czy istnieje nagranie, które ukazuje je przechodzące przez Dangai. Inaba informuje go, że takie nagranie nigdy nie powstało.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 317 190px|thumb|right|Hitsugaya aresztuje Ichigo Wraz z Jūshirō Kyōraku, informuje głównodowodzącego o zaistniałej sytuacji. Kiedy Mayuri sugeruje, że obydwie pozostały w świecie żywych, Hitsugaya zauważa, że nie pozostałaby tam bez skontaktowania się z przełożonymi, sugerując, że to Sekcja Rozwoju Technologii coś przeoczyła. Spotkanie jest przerwane przez informację, że Nanao i Rangiku powróciły. Obydwie twierdzą, że od ich zniknięcia minęły jedynie 3 godziny. Później, na kapitańskim spotkaniu, Tōshirō wysłuchuje raportu Mayuriego, z którego wynika, że istnieje dziura czasowa pomiędzy światem ludzkim, a Soul Society. Mayuri prosi, by Hitsugaya, Byakuya i Renji asystowali mu w przeprowadzeniu szczegółowych badań. Nie spotykając się z kapitanem 12. Oddziału w Dangai, cała trójka wydostaje się z Senkaimon, otrzymując informacje, że kontakt z Dangai został utracony i został wprowadzony stan awaryjny. Później, gdy Ichigo przybywa do Soul Society, Hitsugaya i inni Shinigami aresztują go jako rzeczowego świadka. Potem Hitsugaya przybywa do ludzkiego świata z innymi członkami Gotei 13, by pomóc w bitwie przeciwko Inabie. Spycha Reigai Nanoko Ise z platformy, zabierając ze sobą nieprzytomną Nozomi Kujō i uciekając z nią.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 319 Po tym, jak zmusił Kagerozę do odwrotu, Hitsugaya dołącza do reszty Shinigami z Gotei 13, gdy ci zwołują spotkanie w pokoju Ichigo.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 320 Tōshirō, Byakuya, Zaraki i Komamura zdecydowali się powrócić do Soul Society, by skonfrontować się z Inabą. Hitsugaya narzeka na spóźnienie Kenpachiego przed wejściem do Senkaimon. Tam Inaba przyśpiesza ograniczający bieg, zmuszając Sajina, by ten został w tyle. Pozostała trójka kapitanów rozdziela się i kieruje się do 12. Oddziału.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 324 190px|thumb|left|Hitsugaya zaatakowany przez Reigai dwóch Hinamori W momencie, gdy Hitsugaya biegnie w Seireitei, przypadkowo wpada na Momo Hinamori. Zaskoczony jej obecnością, zatrzymuje się, by ją zobaczyć. Ta spogląda na niego z uśmiechem, używając starego pseudonimu "Shirō-chan" i wyjaśnia, że obudziła się w 12. Oddziału, by zrozumieć, że wszyscy zniknęli. Wygląda przy tym na bardzo wrażliwą i przestraszoną, Hitsugaya mówi jej, by trzymała się z dala od odbywających się walk. Momo przekonuje go, że wszystko z nią w porządku i po chwili potyka się. Hitsugaya łapie ją i ratuje przez upadkiem z dachu, a Hinamori przeprasza, wyjmując swój miecz. Młody kapitan blokuje atak i zauważa jej bransoletkę. Ona pyta go, czy znowu spróbuje ją zabić, przywołując wspomnienia z walki Hitsugayi przeciw Aizenowi. Hinamori wbija mu miecz w brzuch i goni go, gdy Hitsugaya odmawia zaatakowania jej lub samoobrony. Nagle pojawia się kolejna Momo, twierdząc, że skrzywdzenie go jest niewybaczalne. Hitsugaya obserwuje, jak obydwie walczą ze sobą. Nie wiedząc, która z nich jest prawdziwa, kapitan wkracza pomiędzy nie, otrzymując cios od obydwóch Shinigami. Zauważa, że obydwie są Reigai i w momencie, gdy unoszą swoje miecze, zostaje uratowany przez technikę Yoruichi - Shunkō. Tōshirō dziękuje jej, po czym obydwoje znikają.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 326 190px|thumb|right|Kenpachi i Hitsugaya konfrontują się z Inabą Ranny Hitsugaya wchodzi do budynku i zauważa, że Kenpachi przybył przed nim. W momencie, gdy obydwoje rozmawiają o losie pozostałych kapitanów, atakuje ich Inaba. Hitsugaya informuje go, że udało im się zniszczyć większość jego oddziału i pyta się, kim on właściwie jest. Gdy Inaba wzywa swój Shikai, Tōshirō spostrzega, że nie może wyczuć od niego żadnego Reiatsu. Zaraki zaczyna atakować i Hitsugaya dołącza się do walki, nie pozwalając walczyć mu samemu przeciw Kagerozie. Krótko po tym, jak walka się zaczęła, Tōshirō przystaje i zastanawia się nad sytuacją. Kiedy Kenpachi atakuje Inabę, Hitsugaya krzyczy na niego, próbując wyjaśnić, że naukowiec zdaje się na coś czekać. Kagerōza tworzy portal do Dangai pomiędzy nim, a Kenpachim. Tōshirō uwalnia swój Shikai, by zaatakować, ale zostaje zablokowany przez kolejny portal stworzony przez Inabę. Hitsugaya przypuszcza, że ten tworzy portale, które nie powinny istnieć i pieczętuje swoich przeciwników w Dangai, twierdząc, że zdolnością Zanpakutō Kagerozy jest manipulacja przestrzenią.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 328 190px|thumb|left|Hitsugaya zaatakowany przez swój atak Kiedy Hitsugaya postanawia walczyć z dystansu, Inaba otwiera portal, z którego wyłania się własny, lodowy atak Hitsugayi. Inaba wyjawia, że może nagrać i odtworzyć każdą przestrzeń - wcześniej nagrał też ataki Hitsugayi. Walcząc, Tōshirō dowiaduje się, jak Kagerōza używa swojego miecza i przeciwstawia mu się poprzez powstrzymanie go od kręcenia w prawo, by uniemożliwić mu nagrywanie przestrzeni, jednak Inaba przekręca miecz w lewą stronę, by odtworzyć atak Zarakiego, który rani Hitsugayę. Unika następnego ciosu, gdy przybywa Suì-Fēng wraz z innymi członkami Gotei 13. Pomimo pojawienia się kilku Reigai, angażują się w walkę. Podczas bitwy Yoruichi i Suì-Fēng tworzą okazję na zaatakowanie naukowca, z której korzystają Kenpachi i Hitsugaya. Ciało znika i pojawia się z powrotem, niespodziewanie atakując i raniąc ich wszystkich. 190px|thumb|right|Hitsugaya zaatakowany przez Reigai Byakuyi Hitsugaya, wysłuchując rozmowy pomiędzy Mayurim i Inabą, doświadcza tego, jak Kagerōza atakuje jednego ze swoich sprzymierzeńców Reigai. Z ciała wyciąga czerwoną pigułkę. Tōshirō pyta go, czy to Gikon, ale Mayuri wyjawia, że to jest Zmodyfikowana Dusza. Kiedy Inaba uwalnia całkowitą moc Reigai i pojawia się więcej jego sprzymierzeńców (nawet te, które zostały już pokonane), Mayuri tłumaczy, że dopóki dopóty ich pierwotna forma, pigułka, zostaje zachowana, ich ciała mogą być zastąpione. Kapitanowie są zaatakowani przez Reigai, podczas gdy Hitsugaya po raz kolejny staje do walki z kopią Byakuyi.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 329 Później, Hitsugaya, Yoruichi i pozostali kapitanowie wracają pomóc Ichigo i Uraharze. Tōshirō szybko konfrontuje się ze swoim odpowiednikiem Reigai. Tamten pyta się czy Hitsugaya nie ucieka, bo nie pozwalają mu jego zasady. Kapitan mówi, że obrona Soul Society jest najważniejsza.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 337 Zaginiony Przedstawiciel Shinigami thumb|left|190px|Ikkaku, Zaraki, Hitsugaya, Byakuya i Renji przybywają na scenę Po wydarzeniach doprowadzonych przez Rukię, która przebiła specjalnie zaprojektowanym przez Uraharę mieczem Ichigo, Kūgo Ginjō krzyczy, że ma już wszystkie moce Ichigo, a jej działania nie były wystarczające, żeby je mu przywrócić. Przerywa im jednak Renji i ukazuje się z Kenpachim, Ikkaku, Byakyuą i Hitsugayą, którzy nadal obserwują całą sytuację. Renji ujawnia, że wszyscy przekazali swoje Reiatsu do miecza Urahary do zapewnienia, że moce Ichigo powrócą do niego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 460, strony 9-12 thumb|right|190px|Hitsugaya tłumaczy zachowanie Yamamoto Po tym Tōshirō ujawnia, że Yamamoto i wszyscy kapitanowie i porucznicy Gotei 13 przekazali swoje Reiatsu, by Ichigo odzyskał moce Shinigami. Hitsugaya mówi, że Yamamoto nigdy by czegoś takiego nie zrobiłby w przeszłości, ale Ichigo to zmienił. Powiedział, że Ichigo otrzymał moce za zmianę Soul Society, i żeby używał ich z dumą. Tōshirō wyjaśnia, że były dwa powody, dla których przywrócono mu moce. Pierwszym była pomoc Gotei 13, a drugi powód, to zatrzymanie Kūgo Ginjō. Informuje, że był on dawno temu oryginalnym Przedstawicielem Shinigami, ale porzucił to stanowisko i zniknął.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 461, strony 15-19 thumb|left|190px|Zamrożony Yukio Kiedy Ginjō podzielił się mocą Ichigo z resztą Xcution, Yukio zamknął po jednym ze swoich towarzyszy oraz po jednym z wrogów w czatach, gdzie mięli stoczyć swoje walki. Przeciwnikiem Tōshirō był sam Yukio, który władał tym światem, więc wydawałoby się, że to jeden z najsilniejszych przeciwników, na jakich młody kapitan może tutaj trafić. Początkowo przeciwnik Hitsugayi, ukrył się i atakował go różnymi sposobami, z którymi jednak on bez problemu sobie poradził. Gdy Yukio ogląda na monitorze śmierć swojej towarzyszki, nagle, burząc ścianę, do pomieszczenia wchodzi Tōshirō. Po krótkiej rozmowie, wściekły posiadacz Fullbringu tworzy potwory, które mają zniszczyć białowłosego kapitana za wszelką cenę. Hitsugaya bez problemu unikał ataków i po chwili stanął za przeciwnikiem, tym samym potwory pędziły wprost na niego. Wystraszony Yukio nie wiedział co zrobić i wtedy Tōshirō pokonał stwory, ratując go. Chłopak wyśmiewa go, mówiąc, że uratował swojego wroga. Wtedy młody kapitan skierował ostrze w jego stronę i zamroził Yukio, pokonując go.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 466, strony 8-19 thumb|right|190px|Hitsugaya i uwięziony Yukio Hitsugaya wraz z Yukio przybywa do miejsca, gdzie znajduje się Zaraki, Ikkaku i Renji. Yukio upomina się, aby kapitan go uwolnił. Tōshirō mówi jednak, że nie widzi Kuchikich. Po chwili zjawia się Byakuya wraz z ranną Rukią. Byakuya wyjaśnia, że nie wyczuł obecności ani nie znalazł ciała jej przeciwnika. Hitsugaya pyta się Yukio, gdzie może się podziewać. Chłopak wyznaje, że nie chwalili się swoimi mocami i upomina się o uwolnienie. Tōshirō mówi, że jest jeszcze wymiar z Kūgo, ale Yukio odpowiada, że poprzez złożoną sobie przysięgę nie może tego cofnąć.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 473, strony 7-12 Tōshirō wraz z pozostałymi przygląda się jak Bankai Ichigo niszczy wymiar Yukio.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 475, strony 1-4 thumb|left|190px|Tōshirō z pozostałymi wita Ichigo Hitsugaya wraz z pozostałymi chcą wracać do Soul Society, Rukia pyta się dlaczego już idą. Byakuya tłumaczy jej, że ich celem było zobaczenie jaką decyzję podejmie Ichigo. Tōshirō wyjaśnia, że wiedzieli, że prędzej czy później zainteresuje Kūgo nowy Przedstawiciel Shinigami oraz, że planowali wykorzystać tego Shinigami by wywabić Ginjō. Twierdzi, że w odpowiednim czasie mieli "wymazać" obu, ale kiedy spotkali się z tym Przedstawicielem Shinigami, ich osobowość się zmieniła i podzielili się swoją mocą z Przedstawicielem Shinigami, którego mieli zabić, ale i wysłali kapitanów aby mu pomóc. Rukia mówi, że Kurosaki nigdy nie sprzymierzyłby się z wrogiem. Hitsugaya potwierdza, że Ichigo poznał prawdę i dokonał wyboru, a teraz kończy się ich powinność, bo Kurosaki dalej poradzi sobie sam. Na koniec dodaje, że cieszy się z tego, że to właśnie Kurosaki podążył za Ginjō.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 476, strony 6-10 Hitsugaya jest informowany o przybyciu Ichigo do Soul Society i rusza wraz z pozostałymi kapitanami by go powitać.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 479, strony 6-8 Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna Po ataku Wandenreich na Soul Society i śmierci Chōjirō Sasakibe, Hitsugaya jest obecny na zebraniu kapitanów, gdzie Mayuri mówi, że ich przeciwnikami są Quincy i najwyraźniej zamierzają dokonać zemsty. Yamamoto rozkazuje wszystkim kapitanom przygotować się do bitwy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 488, strony 10-14 Gdy Wandenreich rozpoczyna najazd na Soul Society, Tōshirō wdaje się w walkę z jednym Sternritter.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 495, strona 14 Do walki dołącza się Rangiku. Chwilę później Hitsugaya atakuje Bankai, lecz zostaje ono ukradzione przez członka Wandenreich.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 496, strony 10, 13-15 Tōshirō jest przerażony i uświadamia sobie, że nie może nic wyczuć ze swojego miecza. Próbuje nawiązać kontakt z Hyōrinmaru, lecz bezskutecznie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 497, strony 2-4 Gdy wyczuwa wściekłe Reiatsu Yamamoto, zwraca się do Rangiku, że jako kapitan i wicekapitan nie powinni pozwolić dać się tak łatwo pokonać.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 505, strony 8-9 Gdy Yamamoto uwalnia Bankai, Tōshirō spostrzega, że skradzione Bankai zaczyna wyparowywać i stwierdza, że woda w Soul Society powoli znika, co jest oznaką mocy '''Zanka no Tachi Yamamoto.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 507, strony 5-6 Kiedy poćwiartowane ciało wszechkapitana Yamamoto zostaje zniszczone przez Yhwacha, Tōshirō wyczuwając to unosi z przerażeniem głowę ku górze.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 511, strony 12 Chwilę później wyczuwa przybycie Ichigo Kurosakiego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 512, strona 5 thumb|right|190px|Tōshirō i pozostali oczekują Gwardii Królewskiej Po zniknięciu wojsk nieprzyjaciela, dla kapitanów zorganizowane pożegnanie ze zmarłym wszechkapitanem. Pomimo, iż Tōshirō jest na nim obecny nie zabiera głosu, nawet, kiedy między zebranymi dochodzi do kłótni.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 515, strony 13-15 Potem, jest obecny wraz z pozostałymi kapitanami na spotkaniu ze Gwardią Królewską.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 516, strony 11-15 Jakiś czas później, Tōshirō dołącza do trenujących żołnierzy ze swojego oddziału i prosi instruktora o naukę szermierki, ponieważ bez Bankai będzie musiał polegać na walce mieczem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 538, strony 9-10 thumb|left|190px|Głowa 10. Oddziału staje do walki Kiedy dochodzi do ponownego najazdu nieprzyjaciela, Tōshirō tworząc ścianę lodu ochrania grupę przypadkowych Shinigami przed atakiem Bazz-B, po czym przy asyście swojego wicekapitana staje naprzeciw Quincy, gotów do walki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 547, strony 18-19 Matsumoto opuszcza na chwilę swojego kapitana, by pomóc w ewakuacji ocalałych członków 11. Oddziału. W tym czasie Hitsugaya i Bazz-B przedstawiają się sobie. Oboje stają następnie do walki, w której przewagę zyskuje członek Wandenreich, który dzięki swoim płomieniom z łatwością topi lód Tōshirō. Rangiku wraca do kapitana, który przeprasza ją za to, iż musi na niej polegać. Kobieta lekko się uśmiecha, co irytuje Hitsugayę. Wicekapitan stwierdza, że kradzież jego Bankai jest korzystna dla ich współpracy. Unikając złośliwych uwag młodego Shinigami, Matsumoto uwalnia swój Shikai i kieruje go w stronę Sternrittera. Popiół z ostrza zostaje zamrożony w locie, po czym Rangiku wysyła go z powrotem do swojej rękojeści, tworząc próżnię wewnątrz powstałego lodu. Bryła okazuje się być na tyle cienka i mocna, że płomienie przeciwnika nie są w stanie jej stopić. Hitsugaya tłumaczy wtedy, że topienie tego nie ma sensu, ponieważ lód utworzył wiele warstw, w środku których znajduje się próżnia. Wyjaśnia, że jego Zanpakutō jest jednym z niewielu, którego różnicą między Shikai a Bankai jest jedynie ilość wytwarzanego zimna. Dodaje, iż ciężko pracował, by zatrzeć tę granicę, jednak w walce z kimś takim jak Bazz-B jego starania okazały się być daremne. Tłumaczenia przerywa mu zdenerwowany wróg, który nie pojmuje, jakim cudem nie może roztopić lodu. Młody kapitan zachowuje jednak zimną krew i kieruje swoje próżniowe ostrze w stronę Quincy, którego następnie poważnie rani od prawej strony.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 548, strony 6-17 thumb|right|190px|Hitsugaya odwraca się w stronę mówiącego Bazz-B W pewnym momencie po pokonaniu wroga, Hitsugaya i jego wicekpitan zauważają nieopodal potężną eksplozję. Kiedy rozmawiają o tym wybuchu spowodowanym mocą Suì-Fēng, nagle zza kapitana dobiega głos Bazz-B. Zdziwiony Shinigami odwraca się w jego stronę i spostrzega, iż jego przeciwnik dochodzi do siebie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 549, strony 15-17 thumb|left|190px|Hitsugaya po ataku Bazz-B Hitsugaya próbuje walczyć, jednak bezskutecznie. Tōshirō jest zszokowany, iż Bazz-B posiada takie umiejętności, oraz faktem, że był na tyle silny, aby ochronić siebie i dwóch innych Sternritterów od płomieni Yamamoto. Hitsugaya kontynuuje atak, jednak zdaje sobie sprawę, iż przeciwnik jest zbyt silny, dlatego wydaje rozkaz Rangiku, aby ta opuściła pole walki, podczas gdy on konfrontuje się z Bazz-B. Kapitan stawia bariery z lodu, jednak Bazz-B łatwo przełamuje się przez nie, a następnie przebija swoim Burner Finger 1 młodego kapitana na wylot.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 550, strony 13-17 Ranny Hitsugaya ucieka przed swoim wrogiem. Podczas ucieczki atakuje swojego wroga, jednak Bazz-B ponownie odpiera atak młodego kapitana, po czym na okolicę opada mgła. Sternritter używa Burning Stomp, po czym lodowa zasłona kapitana znika. Członek Wandenreich jest zdziwiony tym, że kapitan 10. Oddziału zwyczajnie stoi przed nim i pyta go, czemu się nie ukrył się, na co ten odpowiada, że nie miał czasu na wymyślenie strategii. Oznajmia, iż zastawienie pułapki nie sprawiło mu jednak problemu. Następnie aktywuje Rokui Hyōketsujin, jednak i ta technika zostaje odparta przez Sternrittera. Wściekły Bazz-B atakuje Tōshirō Burner Finger 2, tym samym bardzo mocno raniąc kapitana. Kiedy członek Wandenreich zamierza dobić leżącego Hitsugayę, przybywa Cang Du, który przypomina mu, iż kapitanowie ze skradzionymi Bankai będą walczyć z tymi, którzy je im odebrali. Następnie, oznajmia, że osobą, która powinna zakończyć jego życie, jest on sam. Po chwili kapitan Mayuri wyczuwa, iż dwa źródła Reiatsu zniknęły. Podwładny precyzuje jego stwierdzenie, mówiąc, iż ów moce duchowe należą do Hitsugayi i Suì-Fēng.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 551, strony 7-18 thumb|right|190px|Rozpadający się Bankai Tōshirō Chwilę później, Hitsugaya patrzy z niedowierzaniem, jak Cang przynosi ciężko ranną Matsumoto. Sternritter uwalnia Bankai skradziony młodemu kapitanowi, stwierdzając, że zapewne widzi go pierwszy raz od tej strony. Po przybyciu Kisuke do Seireitei, Tōshirō dotyka palcami podane mu Shin'eiyaku, które powoduje, iż jego Bankai łamie się i rani Cang Du.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 522, strony 1-5, 15 i 17 Chwilę później Cang spogląda na medaliony, stwierdza, iż działa on normalnie, po czym zastanawia się dlaczego Hyōrinmaru zaczyna powracać do Tōshirō. Gdy młody kapitan odzyskuje część lodowego skrzydła, które stracił jego przeciwnik, mówi, iż nie wie i może jego Bankai chce po prostu do niego wrócić.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 553, strony 1-3 Cang zaczyna atakować kapitana i zaznacza, że Sternritterzy uczyli się kontroli nad skradzionymi Bankai. Po czym próbuje atakować Tōshirō lodem, jednak atak zmienia tor biegu przed dosięgnięciem Hitsugayi. thumb|left|190px|Uwięziony Cang Cu Kapitan stwierdza, że Sternritter nic nie zdziała brutalna siłą, gdyż ataki wymierzone w niego, nigdy go nie dosięgną. Du stwierdza, że Tōshirō, mówi, tak jakby Bankai miało duszę i własna wolę, po czym wykopuje go w powietrze, a następnie sam się wybija w górę. Młody kapitan pyta się wroga czy sugeruje on, że Bankai nie mają duszy i woli, po czym słyszy on głos Hyōrinmaru, z czego się cieszy. Hyōrinmaru w pełni powraca do Hitsugayi, w zmienionej formie, Cang zauważa, że zniknęło już całe Bankai, po czym ponownie atakuje kapitana Shé Jìn Zhǎo. Jednak Tōshirō blokuje atak i zamraża Sternrittera w kwiat w kształcie krzyża, mówiąc iż jest to godło Hyōrinmaru, a zarazem przepraszając go, że nie uformował go w pentagram.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 553, strony 10-18 Po pokonaniu Cang Du, Hitsugaya mówi Matsumoto, że jej pomoże, jednak sam pada po chwili z wycieńczenia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 554, strony 3-4 thumb|right|190px|Hitsugaya zamieniony w zombie Niedługo później Hitsugaya zostaje wezwany przez Giselle Gewelle podczas walki z kapitanem 12. Oddziału i jego zespołem Arrancarów, jako jeden z zombie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 591, strona 21 Z pustką w oczach, zombie-Hitsugaya pojawia się na wezwanie Giselle. Unosi miecz. Yumichika chce użyć Bakudō, lecz Ikkaku krzyczy, że to nie atak, który można powstrzymać przy pomocy Kidō. Z siłą uderza go Hōzukimaru, odrzucając w tył. Fala lodu pokrywa tamto miejsce; lód pochłania nogę Ikkaku. Mężczyzna komentuje, że to wciąż kapitan 10. Oddziału, a strata nogi to niska cena za przeżycie. Wtedy Hitsugaya wbija miecz w jego kark, wyciąga i tnie drugi raz. Gdy trzeci raz podnosi miecz, Yumichika zatrzymuje ostrze. Chce uwolnić prawdziwy Shikai, Ruri'iro Kujaku, ale Hitsugaya wbija mu pokryte lodem kolano, uderza głową i szeroko rozcina jego klatkę piersiową. Mayuri stwierdza, że zombie porusza się dokładnie tak jak kiedy żył. Unika jego cięcia i kontynuuje, że zapewne został przemieniony w zombie za życia, a Giselle potwierdza. Quincy tłumaczy, że zombie przemienione przed śmiercią mają świeże komórki, więc ich reakcje są dużo lepsze. Mówi, że może nimi sterować wedle uznania, ponieważ nie posiadają własnej woli. Wtedy przed Tōshirō staje Charlotte Chuhlhourne. Arrancar stwierdza, iż jest on całkiem słodki i cieszy się, że będzie jego rywalem. Mayuri krzyczy, by się wycofał, ale zombie błyskawicznie tnie Charlotte'a. Kiedy mocno krwawiąc zdumiony Charlotte upada, więzienie Kidō zamyka zombie. Zwracając się do Hitsugayi, Mayuri oznajmia, iż stało się to skomplikowane. Mówi, że nie może pozwolić, by ot tak zabił jego króliki doświadczalne, choć przypomina sobie, że rozmowa z nim nie ma większego sensu. Wyjaśnia, że nie może tolerować takiego okrucieństwa wobec jego obiektów, przynajmniej bez jego zgody. Szczerząc zęby w uśmiechu zdradza, iż specjalnie dla niego ma miriady narkotyków, które z rozkoszą przetestuje. Dodaje, że nie ma powodu do obaw. W końcu to dla dobra Seireitei.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 592 thumb|left|190px|Zombie-Hitsugaya konfrontuje się z [[Mayurim]] Zombie rusza do ataku, lecz Kurotsuchi unika cięcia, a z rękawów wypuszcza sieć Kidō. Gdy ten uskakuje i naciera, Mayuri wysuwa ostrze, blokując jego Zanpakutō. Dwaj kapitanowie raz po raz krzyżują miecze. Kurotsuchi stwierdza, że zapewne dziwi go, że taki laboratoryjny odludek paruje jego ciosy. Wyjaśnia, iż zamontował w mieczu sensor, dzięki czemu automatycznie kontruje każde ostrze, które znajdzie się w jego zasięgu. Materiałem zatrzymuje kolano Hitsugayi, a wybuch rani nogę zombie. Hitsugaya uwalnia Bankai; fala lodu przechodzi przez przeciwnika. Kontrolowany kapitan przebija Mayuriego mieczem. Naukowiec oświadcza, że ma kilka specyfików, których chciałby na nim wypróbować. Zombie-Hitsugaya jest oszołomiony. Naciera na naukowca, a gdy ten stwierdza, że zapewne dziwi go, że taki laboratoryjny odludek paruje jego ciosy, zombie oznajmia, iż już to słyszał. Uwalnia Bankai. Skuty lodem Mayuri rozpada się.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 593, strony 1-13 thumb|right|190px|Oszołomiony Hitsugaya upada Naukowiec oświadcza, że ma kilka specyfików, których chciałby na nim wypróbować. Zombie-Hitsugaya jest skołowany. Pyta, co się dzieje, a Kurotsuchi komentuje, że jego mózg wreszcie to uchwycił. Z uśmiechem pyta, ile to już razy się wydarzyło. Tłumaczy, że za każdym razem, kiedy zombie zabija go w walce, powraca ponownie do punktu wyjścia. Innymi słowy, jeśli go zabije, jego przyszłość zatrzyma się w tym czasie. Komentując, że to spory dylemat, Mayuri mówi, iż ów narkotyk ma pewną wadę – po dziesięciu powrotach część mózgu zostanie sparaliżowana na 30 sekund. Zombie-Hitsugaya upada porażony. Naukowiec stwierdza, że chyba jeszcze nie może wypuścić swego leku na rynek. Upiornie uśmiechając się oznajmia, że pozostaje pytanie, kiedy podał mu medykament.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 593, strony 13-17 Kurotsuchi wbija miecz w jego szyję i uwalnia Shikai, całkowicie go paraliżując. Mówi, że ubolewa nad podaniem narkotyku bezbronnej osobie, lecz gdy Hitsugaya nakazuje mu przestać, naukowiec stwierdza, iż walka słowna też jest jakąś pociechą. Wbija igłę, a przeraźliwy krzyk wydobywa się z gardła Tōshirō. Wtedy pojawiają się kolejne zombie. Mayuri nakazuje Arrancarom, by się nimi zajęli, a sam pochyla się nad cierpiącym Hitsugayą.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 594, strony 1-9 thumb|left|190px|Tōshirō dziękuje Mayuriemu Po walce z Giselle naukowiec umieścił ciało kapitana oraz jego podwładnej w wynalezionych przez siebie kapsułach. Dzięki temu, kosztem skrócenia żyć tych Shinigami, odwrócił proces zombiefikacji. Zbiorniki z zanurzonymi weń ciałami zostały zabrane do Reiōkyū przez Nemu Kurotsuchi. Tam, po odniesieniu poważnych ran w walce z Pernidą Parnkgjas, kapitan 12. Oddziału opowiada o pojemnikach Madarame i Ayasegawie, a ci otwierają je zgodnie z jego wskazówkami. Uleczony Hitsugaya, wymijając wspartego na ramionach żołnierzy Jedenastki Mayuriego, składa mu swe podziękowania.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 644, strony 4-6 thumb|right|190px|Kapitan Hitsugaya używa Bankai w starciu z Valkyrie Jakiś czas później, po nieudanej próbie ataku na Sternrittera "M'", Gerarda Valkyrie zze strony Hiyori, Aikawy, Lisy i Hachigena, Tōshirō pojawia się na polu walki.Manga ''Bleach; Rozdział 658, strony 16-17 Po tym, jak zamraża ramię gigantycznego Quincy, przedstawia się na jego życzenie. Kiedy Gerard odpowiada tym samym, przypuszcza atak dłonią, drwiąco proponując im przyjaźń. Wówczas Hitsugaya odpowiada na jego drwinę, używając Bankai i pokrywając lodem górną część ciała nieludzko ogromnego mężczyzny. Całemu pojedynkowi z dołu przygląda się opiekująca się opadłym z sił Kapitanem Hirako Momo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 659, strony 1-6 Gerard po chwili się wyswobadza z lodu, co komentuje Hitsugaya. Sternritter próbuje zaatakować kapitana, lecz zostaje powstrzymany przez Senbonzakure Byakuyi. Kapitan 6. Oddziału mówi mu, że w pojedynkę nie da sobie rady. Hitsugaya zamienia w to żart, który nie rozśmieszył Byakuyi. Po krzyku Hitsugayi, Kuchiki śmieje się z litości. Nagle dłoń Gerarda próbuje ich schwytać, lecz zostaje ścięta. Patrzą obaj do tyłu, a tam Zaraki. Kapitanowie dość negatywnie komentują jego powrót.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 666, strony 12-17 thumb|left|190px|Hitsugaya z zamiarem powstrzymania Kenpachiego Gerard rozpoczął walkę z Kenpachim. Tōshirō próbował się wtrącić, lecz Zaraki mu to uniemożliwił. Podczas walki Kapitan 11. Oddziału uwalnia Shikai, co szokuje Byakuye i Hitsugaye.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 667, strony 6 i 14 Zaraki poległ, a Tōshirō uratował Byakuya. Kapitan 6. Oddziału mówi, by ten wyszedł z Bankai. Ten odpowiada, że Hyōrinmaru dojrzewa, gdy ostatni ostatni kwiat się niszczy. Tōshirō wchodzi w dojrzałą formę 'Daiguren Hyōrinmaru.'Manga Bleach; Rozdział 670, strony 15-17 thumb|right|190px|Gerard łapie Kapitana Komentuje, że nie jest fanem, swojego dorosłego ja. Sternritter zauważa przemianę. Pyta się kim on jest i czy to jego Bankai. Atakuje go, lecz Kapitan pojawia się za nim. Quincy próbuje atakować tarczą, lecz jego tarcza zostaje zamrożona. Quincy atakuje go mieczem, ale on go przecina. Moc miecza nie zadziałała, gdyż oręż został zamrożony. Gerard próbuje zaatakować go swoim łukiem, lecz zostaje prędzej zamrożony. Wyswobadza się i łapie przeciwnika. Zostaje jednak przewrócony przez Kenpachiego, a Byakuya używa Ikki Senjinki.Manga Bleach; ''Rozdział 671, strony 1-17 Opadłego z sił łapie Byakuya. Na ich oczach Gerard powstaje w nowej formie. Hitsugaya pyta się, czy on sobie kpi.Manga ''Bleach; Rozdział 672, strony 4-6 Po uratowaniu Renjiego i Rukii, Byakuya wraca. Tōshirō zapytał się, czy mu z tym dobrze i powiedział, że w Akademii nie uczą walczyć za przełożonych czy rodzinę. Hitsugaya dodaje, że są dalszymi znajomymi Kurosakiego, a dwójka uratowanych są bliższymi znajomymi. Dodał, że skoro wyciągnęli miecze, to powinni to zrobić z Ichigo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 674, strony 10-13 Bitwa zostaje przerwana przez ogromny promień, który rozpuszcza skórę Sternrittera.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 680; strona 14 Epilog Tōshirō widzimy jak najpierw styka się z Tetsuzaemon Ibą a potem z Hisagim i Kenseiem. Przerywa rozmowę Rangiku, Kenseia z Hisagim mówiąc, że to dobrze skoro nie miał możliwości użycia swojego Bankai przez dziesięć lat. Potem widzimy go na ceremonii przyjęcia Rukii Kuchiki do składu kapitańskiego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 685, strony 9-11 i 14 Moce i umiejętności '''Młody geniusz: Hitsugaya od najmłodszych lat ma wielki talent i nieprzeciętną inteligencję. Jest uważany za najbardziej utalentowanego Shinigami od czasów Gina Ichimaru. Do Akademii dostaje się za pierwszym razem pomimo bardzo młodego wieku, szkołę kończy w jeden rok z najwyższymi wynikami z każdego przedmiotu. Dołącza do Gotei 13 i niedługo później obejmuje stanowisko kapitana. Hitsugaya jest najmłodszym kapitanem w historii Soul Society. Renji i Iba nazywają go dziecięcym geniuszem, a Ichimaru określił go jako wcielenie "niebiańskiego anioła, który pojawia się w Soul Society raz na 100 lat". Tōshirō jest bardzo inteligentny - to on jako pierwszy zaczął podejrzewać Ichimaru o zdradę, i wiedział, że coś kryło się za egzekucją Rukii. Shunsui, jeden z najsilniejszych Shinigami w historii, twierdzi, że z tak wielkim talentem, za jakieś 100 lat, Hitsugaya może nawet go przewyższyć .Manga Bleach; Rozdział 361, strona 10 Mistrz walki mieczem: Hitsugaya jest mistrzem szermierki. Potrafi wykorzystać swoje fizyczne uwarunkowania w walce. O jego umiejętnościach świadczy fakt, że jest najmłodszym kapitanem w historii Soul Society. Hitsugaya jest wprawnym wojownikiem i do formy Shikai lub Bankai sięga tylko w wyjątkowych sytuacjach. Najczęściej walczy mieczem w zapieczętowanej formie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 208, strony 9-21Manga Bleach; Rozdział 339, strony 9-15Anime Bleach; Odcinek 221 Ogromna moc duchowa: Energia duchowa Tōshirō manifestuje się w podobny sposób jak zdolność jego Zanpakutō. Mówi się, że jego Reiryoku jest bardzo duże i "zimne". Nawet przed tym, jak został Shinigami, jego duchowy nacisk był ogromny. Tōshirō nie umiał kontrolować swojej energii, powodując, że babcia, która wówczas z nim mieszkała, była ciągle wyziębiona. Jest w stanie ukrywać swoją energię. Czasem nawet udaje mu się zaskoczyć Hinamori i Matsumoto swoimi nagłymi pojawieniami się.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 99, strona 17 Zwiększona wytrzymałość: Mimo swojego młodego wieku i wątłego wyglądu, Tōshirō jest bardzo wytrzymałym wojownikiem. Przetrwał walkę z Shawlongiem Koufangiem, mimo że posiadał wówczas 20% swojej prawdziwej mocy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 211, strony 3-4 thumb|right|190px|Tōshirō używający lodu w nietypowy sposób Ekspert taktyki i strategii: Hitsugaya kilkakrotnie popisał się swoim instynktem i intuicją w walce. Generalnie jest świadomy własnego otoczenia i potrafi zadecydować, co jest oszustwem, np. zdawał sobie sprawę, że Ichimaru nie jest dokładnie tym, za kogo się podaje, ale nie był zbyt spostrzegawczy, by zrozumieć udział Aizena w spisku. Jako kapitan, jest świetnym strategiem wojennym i jest w stanie odpowiednio dobierać techniki by trafić w słaby punkt przeciwnika.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 328 Często dostaje misje od generała Yamamoto, by przewodniczyć zespołom zesłanym do ludzkiego świata.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 195 W walce pokazuje wielki instynkt przed zbliżającym się bezpieczeństwem. Przewidział wzrost siły Harribel po uwolnieniu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 339, strony 14-15 Po utracie Bankai, Hitsugaya musiał obmyślić wiele oryginalnych i niekonwencjonalnych sposobów walki wykorzystując ograniczone możliwości Shikai. Łącząc swoje siły z Haineko Rangiku, jest w stanie stworzyć próżniowe ostrza lodu, ścianę z gęsto utkanego lodu, a nawet lodową mgłę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 548, strony 14-17Manga Bleach; Rozdział 550, strona 15Manga Bleach; Rozdział 551, strony 5-7 Ekspert Shunpo: Hitsugaya jest wprawiony w Shunpo. Kilkakrotnie w walkach zablokował lub uniknął bardzo niebezpiecznych ataków. thumb|190px|right|Tōshirō używa [[Shakkahō]] Ekspert Kidō: Tōshirō sprawnie posługuje się Kidō i jest w stanie używać zaklęć wyższej klasy bez wymówienia inkantacji, np. podczas swojej walki z Hyōrinmaru użył Hadō 31. nie wymawiając przy tym inkantacji.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 239 Kombatant walki wręcz: Hitsugaya potrafił doprowadzić do nieprzytomności Hinamori przy pomocy jednego ciosu, znajdując się przy tym w powietrzu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 131, strona 15 W walkach jednak najczęściej używa swojego Zanpakutō, więc jego zdolności na tym polu są raczej nieznane. Zanpakutō : W zapieczętowanej formie Hyōrinmaru wygląda jak normalna katana z wyjątkiem tsuby, która przypomina kształtem czteroramienną, brązową gwiazdę. Rękojeść utrzymana jest w błękicie i odcieniach granatu. Zmienia się, gdy Hitsugaya sięga po miecz. Ostrze jest dłuższe niż większość Zanpakutō, ma ok. 1.4 m, będąc przy tym wyższym od samego kapitana, co uniemożliwia mu noszenie miecza przy biodrze. Zamiast tego nosi go na plecach. Tōshirō jest jedną z czwórki ludzi, którzy noszą swoje Zanpakutō na plecach. Pozostali to: Ichigo Kurosaki, Love Aikawa i Hiyori Sarugaki. Hyōrinmaru jest najsilniejszym Zanpakutō używającym lodu w całym Soul Society. Hitsugaya nie potrzebuje wody, by użyć zdolności swojego miecza.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 358, strony 17-18 Jego kontrola nad mocą Hyōrinmaru jest na tyle wielka, by użyć niektórych ataków Bankai, pozostając jedynie przy formie Shikai.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 239 * Shikai: Hyōrinmaru jest uwalniany komendą . Wtedy Hyōrinmaru wydłuża się i uzyskuje ostrze w kształcie półksiężyca przyłączonego do rękojeści poprzez metalowy łańcuch, który rozwija się na życzenie użytkownika. Łańcuch może być użyty sam w sobie do ataku przeciwnika lub unieruchomienia go.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 132, strony 3-4 thumb|190px|right|Specjalna zdolność Hyōrinmaru :Specjalne zdolności Shikai: Hyōrinmaru pozwala Hitsugayi kontrolować wodę i lód. Jego cięcia wytwarzają ogromną ilość energii duchowej, która ulatnia się na końcu ostrza, kreując strumień lodu, który kształtem przypomina chińskiego smoka. Smok przelatuje w kierunku przeciwnika i natychmiastowo zamraża wszystko, co jest w stanie dotknąć. Hyōrinmaru może wytworzyć kilka lodowych smoków naraz, by zaatakować wroga z różnych kierunków.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 226 Hitsugaya może również skierować swoje cięcia w stronę ziemi, by stworzyć falę lodu, która pędzi w stronę przeciwnika, otaczając go i zamrażając.Film Bleach; Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion Łańcuch-ostrze również jest w stanie zamrozić wszystko, czego dotknie. Siła jest tak wielka, że w Soul Society (gdzie na Tōshirō nie jest nałożony żaden limit) jego uwolnienie powoduje zmiany w pogodzie, np. śnieżyca lub burza z piorunami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 132, strony 4-10 :* : Ta technika pozwala kontrolować pogodę w bezpośrednim sąsiedztwie za pomocą cząsteczek wody w atmosferze.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 359, strona 5 :* : Powierzchnia wielowarstwowych ścian stworzona z popiołu miecza Matsumoto zostaje pokryta warstwami lodu, a kiedy Haineko wraca do swojej zapieczętowanej formy, powstaje ściana lodu z próżnią pomiędzy wieloma warstwami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 548, strony 14-17 ::* : Dzięki tej umiejętności, Tōshirō jest w stanie kontrolować lód z Shinkū Tasō Hyōheki i stworzyć z niego lodowe ostrza, którymi może zaatakować przeciwnika.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 458, strony 18-19 :* : Hitsugaya jest w stanie stworzyć ścianę z ciasno plecionego lodu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 550, strona 16 :* : Hitsugaya może zastawić pułapkę umieszczając na ziemi pięć kryształów w kształcie płatków śniegu. Gdy przeciwnik wkracza na pułapkę, każdy z pięciu kryształów kieruje w jego kierunku lodową falę. Z lodu tworzy się wielki pentagram, który więzi przeciwnika.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 551, strony 10-11 thumb|190px|right|Daiguren Hyōrinmaru * Bankai: : Powoduje, że lód spływa z Hyōrinmaru na Hitsugayę, startując na jego prawym ramieniu, formując się w kształt głowy smoka wokół dłoni, oblegając miecz do rękojeści, która również zmienia swój kształt z czteroramiennej gwiazdy na ośmioramienną. Lód kontynuuje się formować ponad ramionami Tōshirō w dwa wielkie skrzydła wyrastające z jego pleców i długi ogon. Zamrożenie dosięga lewego ramienia, oblewając rękę, która zakończona jest pazurami. Stopy Hitsugayi są oblodzone w podobny sposób do lewej ręki (również kończą się ostrymi pazurami).Manga Bleach; Rozdział 170, strona 18 Te nowe lodowe kończyny mogą się poruszać i służyć jako przedłużenie Hitsugayi w walce. Podczas Bankai, za Hitsugayą pojawiają się trzy lodowe kwiaty, gdzie każde z nich składa się z czterech fioletowych płatków ukształtowanych na wzór diamentów.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 170, strony 18-19 Te płatki roztapiają się jeden po drugim w miarę rozwoju walki. Shawlong Koufang uważa, że Bankai Tōshirō zniknie, gdy cała dwunastka płatków się rozpadnie, podejrzewając, że Bankai jest niekompletny ze względu na młody wiek kapitana. Podczas jego walki z Luppim, płatki były nieobecne, ale ponownie pojawiły się, gdy Hitsugaya konfrontował się z Tier Harribel i Aizenem. :Specjalne zdolności Bankai: Bankai Hyōrinmaru ma kilka dodatkowych technik. :* Regeneracja Bankai: Podczas walki z Luppim Antenorem, Bankai Hitsugayi został uszkodzony. Jednak według Tōshirō, Bankai może działać dopóki ma dostęp do wody.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 234, strona 17 :* : Po aktywacji swojego Bankai, Tōshirō może stworzyć swoje lodowe klony, które są bardzo realistyczne.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 356, strony 6-7 thumb|right|190px|Hitsugaya używa tarczy ze skrzydeł :* Tarcza lodowych skrzydeł: Hitsugaya jest zdolny do osłonięcia swojego ciała lodowymi skrzydłami przed atakiem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 233 :* : Kiedy Hitsugaya dotyka ostrzem swojego przeciwnika, w miejscu kontaktu pomiędzy Hyōrinmaru i wrogiem pojawia się lód, oblega go i zamraża.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 210, strony 15-18 :* : Hitsugaya tworzy wiele lodowych kolumn, które otaczają jego i przeciwnika. Na jego komendę (obrócenie miecza 90 stopni zgodnie z ruchem wskazówek zegara), kolumny zbliżają się do wroga, pokrywają go i zgniatają.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 234, strona 19 :* : Z chmury stworzonej przez Hitsugayę spada śnieg, który dotykając czegokolwiek tworzy na nim kwiat lodu. W efekcie tego, gdy opadnie 100 płatków śniegu, przeciwnik zostaje przytłoczony lodem i umiera.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 359, strony 7-11 :* : Hitsugaya może przemienić wodę w lód, a następnie łukiem wymierzyć ostrymi soplami w przeciwnika.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 358, strona 3 :* : Ta technika powoduje powstanie linii lodu w kształcie półksiężyca.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 390, strona 8 ::* : Ta technika pozwala Hitsugayi kontrolować technikę Hyōryū Senbi i wysłać ją w powietrze. thumb|right|190px|Kompletny Daiguren Hyōrinmaru :* Kompletny Daiguren Hyōrinmaru: Po ostatecznej bitwie z Aizenem w Soul Society, Hitsugaya ciężko trenował i ulepszał swój Bankai przez osiemnaście miesięcy. Podczas kolejnej bitwy, tymczasem z Gerardem, Kapitan Tōshirō przeszedł w nową formę kiedy ostatni płatek opadł.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 670, strony 16-17 Twierdzi, że jego moc nie jest wystarczająca aby użyć Bankai do maksimum, ale zdołał ,,zestarzeć" się do ciała osoby dorosłej, żeby osiągnąć pełny potencjał. Jako dorosły użytkownik w Bankai, Hitsugaya jest duży i chudy oraz ma lodowe kolana, ramiona i przedramiona.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 671, strony 1-3 ::* Błyskawiczne zamrażanie: W jego dojrzałej formie, Hitsugaya potrafi błyskawicznie zamrozić ekstremalnie wielkie rzeczy na odległość za pomocą gestu dłoni; rozciąga się to również na przedmioty, które zetnie. Do tego, umiejętności zamarzniętych rzeczy się wyłączają.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 671, strony 6-8 Osoby, które dotkną Tōshirō w tej formie, zostają błyskawicznie zamarznięci.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 671, strona 15 thumb|right|190px|Shikai Hyōketsu użyte na Gerardzie ::* Jest techniką Tōshirō, gdy ten wchodzi w dojrzałą formę swojego Bankai. Shikai Hyōketsu pozwala mu zamrozić mu zamrozić całą materię i energię przed nim. Zamrożenie jest szybsze od Gerard próbującego stworzyć Łuk z Reishi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 671, strony 10-11 Słabości Zanpakutō Ekstremalne ciepło: Kiedy pod wpływem ciepła przez Bankai Yamamoto, Hyōrinmaru w Shikai bądź Bankai zaczyna się topić i staje się przez to bezużyteczne.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 507, strona 6 Występy w innych mediach thumb|right|190px|Tōshirō na CD thumb|left|190px|Hitsugaya z [[Królewska Pieczęć|Królewską Pieczęcią]] Hitsugaya pojawia się w drugim filmie Bleacha, Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion, jako jeden z głównych bohaterów. Kiedy Królewska Pieczęć, królewski artefakt, zostaje skradziony, Hitsugaya wyrusza na poszukiwania złodziei. Po walce z nim tajemniczo znika, przez co Seireitei podejrzewa go o zdradę. Kiedy Ichigo i reszta wyruszają go szukać, Hitsugaya spotyka się z od dawna nie żyjącym Shinigami… Tōshirō był grywalną postacią w prawe wszystkich grach Bleacha z wyjątkiem Bleach: Heat the Soul. Często jest w różnych formach, takich jak Shikai, Bankai a nawet Gigai. W Bleach: Heat the Soul 4 Hitsugaya pojawia się również w mundurku szkolnym. W Bleach: Soul Resurrección jest grywalny tylko w Bankai. Jest także jedną z trzech postaci pojawiających się na albumach Bleach Beat Collection. Pozostałe to Rukia Kuchiki i Ichigo Kurosaki. Pierwszy z nich to album kompilacyjny z Momo Hinamori i Rangiku Matsumoto, gdzie śpiewał This Light I See. W drugim albumie kompilacyjnym, tym razem z Ichigo, śpiewał Bleach the Limitation. Ciekawostki * 26.01.2008 r. zajął 1 miejsce w rankingu popularności (wcześniej zajął 6 i 2 pozycję).Manga Bleach; Tom 24 sondaż postaci * Jego Zanpakutō, Hyōrinmaru, wygrał ranking Zanpakutō, podczas gdy jego Bankai - Daiguren Hyōrinmaru - zajął 16 miejsce. * W sondażu na najlepszą walkę Bleacha, jego walka z Ginem zajęła 5 miejsce.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 392, strona 1 * Hitsugaya napisał ogromnie popularny artykuł zatytułowany "Wspaniały Kryształ" dla Komunikatu Seireitei, w którym pokazuje różne rzeczy, od rzeźb po krzesła, wykonane z lodu. Jednak kolumna została zawieszona, choć planuje się jej wznowienie.Bleach Bootleg; strona 154 * Stowarzyszenie Kobiet Shinigami opublikowało klip prezentujący Hitsugayę zwanego Zimowym Lwem, który został wyprzedany i jest obecnie przedrukowany.Bleach Bootleg, strona 28 * Piosenka Hitsugayi, którą wybrał dla niego Tite Kubo, nazywa się "Girl's Not Grey" od A.F.I.Ogłoszone przez Tite Kubo na 2011 Festiwalu Bankai w Harujuku Cytaty Bitwy i wydarzenia Odniesienia Tytuły Nawigacja ru:Тоширо Хицугая en:Tōshirō Hitsugaya de:Tōshirō Hitsugaya fr:Tōshirō Hitsugaya es:Tōshirō Hitsugaya id:Tōshirō Hitsugaya cs:Tōshirō Hitsugaya vi:Toshiro Hitsugaya pt:Tōshirō Hitsugaya pt-br:Tōshirō Hitsugaya hu:Hitsugaya Toshiro it:Tōshirō Hitsugaya ca:Tōshirō Hitsugaya Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Kapitanowie Gotei 13 Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:10. Oddział Kategoria:Gotei 13 Kategoria:Mistrzowie walki mieczem Kategoria:Eksperci Shunpo Kategoria:Eksperci Kidō Kategoria:Kombatanci walki wręcz